


Birthday

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Jensen's fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

It's all Jensen's fault. And he would swear on everything that it had been Jensen's idea, too. And nothing of... this was his fault anyway.

That was Chris' first decision after he woke up... on his stomach, tied to, hopefully, his bed and blindfolded. When he tried to move, Chris' noticed two additional facts; His ankles were tied to the bed wide spread and he had a relative big plug up his ass. Chris groaned. He didn't even wants to think how it had been placed there.... or who had placed it there.

Suddenly the door opened and he heard a small gasp. “Holy shit!”. It was Steve, Chris was sure. He would recognize his lover's voice everywhere. He could feel a blush spreading on his cheeks and maybe on his chest, too. “Steve?”, he asked but his question was ignored even though Steve touched his shoulder blades and Chris jumped as much as his ties would allow him to. “You know, when Jensen said there would be a special gift waiting for me I would never expected something like this.”, Steve chuckled and the fingers moved to his ass and then to the base of the plug. “Nice.”, Steve purred and pushed against the toy. Chris let out a loud moan.

“Yes, funny, I know. Now let me up.”, Chris tried to hiss but it came out as a strangled gasp. “I don't think so, Christian. I like my birthday present.”, Steve whispered into his ear and began to push the plug slowly in and out of Chris' ass.

If it really was all Jensen's fault, he had to buy him a beer. And Chris could have sworn that Jared's birthday is coming up.


End file.
